


Why'd You Have to Go and Make Everything So Complicated (Lifes Like This)

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: Stiles DiNozzo [4]
Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Derek, Alpha Werewolf Jethro Gibbs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, What are these timelines of which you speak?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Stiles was really starting to wish he had a normal life. But fate is a Bitch that likes to laugh at him.He'd really like to strangle her.Wonder if there's a spell for that?





	Why'd You Have to Go and Make Everything So Complicated (Lifes Like This)

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Sooo, you know about werewolves then?” Tony asked, scratching his chin.

 

Stiles sighed. This would be a long day. 

 

“Yeah,” the youngest nodded, taking Derek’s hand.

 

“This big lug was horrible at the time at hiding it.” 

 

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed in a glare, and he huffed.

 

“Hey!” the Alpha Hale snapped, pouting. 

 

“What? You were!” Stiles teased.

 

“Says the boy, who at nine years old killed a rogue Hunter to stop her from setting me on fire with a Spark you had no clue you had or any idea how to use!” Derek shot back.

 

Tony choked, and Gibbs’ eyebrows shot to his hairline.

 

“ _ Nine-years old? You  _ **_killed_ ** _ a Hunter at  _ **_Nine years old?!?_ ** ” 

 

Stiles set his jaw, looking at both the older feds.

 

“Kate Argent was a sociopathic Bitch who seduced and Killed Weres for fun. I will never regret or feel sorry for killing her. Lock me up if you want, but I’m pretty sure self-defense applies. Though without a body, you don’t have proof.” Stiles smirked, the look so dark and  _ other _ that it made Tony lean back a little and Gibbs flash his red eyes. “And trust me, I made sure there was nothing left of that bitch to find.”

 

A hand squeezed Stiles’, and the young Detective looked over to see Derek giving him a soft look. 

 

“It’s ok, Stiles, you saved me, and nobody-” he shot a look at the two men sitting with them, flashing his own headlights at them, “Is going to arrest you or judge you for that.” 

 

“He’s right,” Stiles looked in surprise at the so-far silent grey-haired Alpha, who looked at him with a wry look. 

 

“It would be pretty damn hypocritical of me to arrest you, anyways,” The Alpha hesitated, before looking him in the eyes, red eyes flashing again. Thank god for that privacy ward. He would kiss it if he could. “We all can go a little crazy in defense or revenge for family. I know I have.”

 

Stiles tensed, along with Derek because, Damn-Stiles knew what Gibbs was talking about, on both sides of the goddamn murder track.

 

Gibbs had Pedro Hernandez, a little fact Peter had sniffed out.

 

And Stiles had Hector Riley and wasn’t it just great to find out a fed knew he had killed a man- how, he had no clue.

 

“Good shot, kid.” Gibbs grinned, and the tension evaporated, and Stiles chuckled, a little hysterical. 

 

“Yeah well,” Stiles shrugged, rubbing the back of his head, “My dad taught me to shoot, and I practiced from the age of nine, since I was a weak squishy human before my Spark was trained enough, so, yeah.”

 

“So why was Derek even in the woods?”

 

“Uh,” Derek frowned, shifting. “I was supposed to meet my sister’s friend. Laura said she would take care of me, since she couldn’t and-” 

 

“Wait-” Tony leaned forward, eyes narrowed. 

 

“Laura, as in Laura  _ Hale _ ? That’s your sister?” 

Derek shot a confused look at Stiles, who just shrugged, not sure why Tony knew the name either.

 

“Yeah, well, she  _ was _ , before a rogue Alpha killed her in New York, and made me Alpha. It was the only reason I knew she died. How do you know her?” Derek was trying to be polite, but he growled a bit at the end- Laura was still a sore subject for him. He death had been unexpected and hit him hard. When she died, Peter was still in a coma and had only dragged himself free of his state a year later. Stiles father had adopted him before Laura died, and when Laura had passed, the Shariff was the only ‘family’ he had left. 

 

Tony shot a look at Gibbs, who just rolled his eyes and huffed, smacking him on the back of the head lightly before pointing at the other two. 

 

“Well, uh, congratulations? You’ve both gained a niece and a sister?”

 

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Stiles sighed.

 

Why can’t he just have an easy life?

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
